khsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sasori
Sasori is one of Itachi Uchiha's friends from high school, and he's also friends with Deidara, Pain, Konan and Hidan. He later becomes a teacher at Konoha Gakure, where he teaches puppetry, which Sakura describes as "something unusual but fun". Appearance Sasori is a very attractive young boy in his early twienties, probably around the same age as Itachi since they attended high school together. Sasori has bright, red hair, his most prominent feature, and charming eyes which seem inexpressive at times. His clothing varies during the series, as most characters. Personality Summer Vacations Sasori is first introduced on chapter 4, when Deidara scares Sasuke with his painted hands, it was Sasori who told him to stop acting so stupid, that they had something to do. Sasori is the one who asks Itachi for help for their art exhibition, to what Itachi agrees. Sasuke leaves, thinking about how weird his brother's friends were. He is seen again with Itachi further on, looking at Sasuke's appartment from a distance, they couldn't enter because Sasuke was with Sakura. Itachi and Sasori talk about how none of them, except for Pain, could be in a serious relationship like Sasuke, because they always "had something", a hint of them being womanizers. When Kohana appears, Sasori thinks she was cute, and when she starts vividly talking with Itachi, Sasori feels left out of the conversation, as if he "was painted there". Kohana and Itachi go back to the Uchiha's appartment, but Sasori left.Sasori then started to think about Sakura and Ino.Sasori thought about Sakura's sparkling eyes.Then he was thinking about Ino's beautiful long blonde hair. Art Exhibition Sasori is an artist, and he exposed his paintings alongside Deidara and Sai in the art exhibit. He appeared going downstairs accompanied by Deidara, who was claiming that he recognized his art's improvement. Sasori admits that Deidara had indeed improved, which makes him inmensly happy and accidentally pushes him down the stairs and causing him to trip over Sakura Haruno, who happened to walk by while writing a text message and not paying attention to her surroundings. Both of them are left speechless, specially Sasori who inmediately notices her beauty, and Sasori doesn't even realize when he tries to stand up that his hand was on Sakura's breast, causing her to slap him inmediately, to Deidara's delight. After the incident, Sasori is left with a smile on his face while he touched where he had been slapped, while thinking and internally commenting about Sakura, oblivious to the discussion between Deidara and Itachi next to him. Hyuuga Company Itachi and all his friends are eating at Itachi's house, including Sasori, much to Sasuke's dismay. While they ate pizza, Deidara starts telling everyone Sasori's incident with Sakura, describing the woman, since she didn't know her identity, as "pretty, with green eyes and pink hair, and even from the floor you could see her beautiful legs", all this making Sasori pretty uncomfortable. The statement makes Sasuke furious, and he attacks Sasori, but they are quickly separated. Sasuke then leaves with Naruto before Sasori has time to reply.Sasori stared at Deidara. Return to class Sasori runs into Sakura on his way to Itachi's appartment. He is deeply ashamed when she calls him "the museum pervert" in public, intimidated by the looks of the people around them, and tells Sakura it was an accident. They go together to Itachi's home, through they argue all the way over anything. When Itachi opens, Sasori declares "this is your brother's girlfriend? I pity him", while Sakura replies "this is your friend? I feel sorry for you". When Sakura tells Itachi that Madara took Sasuke earlier from school that day, Sasori leaves with his friend to look for his younger brother. Later on, Sasori is seen on the last page of the latest chapter, teaching puppetry to Ino,Sakura and Hinata. Sakura says that the girls had entered and she went there too to stop thinking about Sasuke, and she wouldn't have guessed the museum pervert was the teacher. She comments it was unusual, yet fun, and she adds that Sasori turned out to be "actually a very charming young man". Hinata then replies to Sakura "Cha-Charming? I think Na-Naruto is charming..." Then Ino giggled and started blushing since she doesn't want to say anything. Ino has a crush on Sasori. Sasori is the only person that would make Ino quiet and blushes. Ino thoughts were "Charming? I think he's adorable!" Category:Alumni Category:Konoha teachers Category:Male characters